Cookies
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Desde quando era pequena, eu colocava cookies num prato e um copo de leite morno em uma mesa ao lado da árvore de Natal, para que o Papai Noel se alimentasse afinal fazer tantas entregas em uma única noite com certeza dava muita fome."


**Cookies**

Desde quando era pequena, eu colocava cookies num prato e um copo de leite morno em uma mesa ao lado da árvore de Natal, para que o Papai Noel se alimentasse afinal fazer tantas entregas em uma única noite com certeza dava muita fome. Preparava os biscoitos com todo o carinho do mundo, decorava-os e pouco antes da meia-noite eu deixava-os fresquinhos para o Noel comer. Nesse Natal não será diferente.

- Tenten, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Neji, meu namorado.

- Cookies para o Papai Noel. – sorri.

- Você é realmente ingênua. – ele sorriu de leve. – Quer ajuda?

Neji era sim um rapaz frio, mas comigo, uma pessoa doce. Tratava-me com carinho e amor, dava-me toda a atenção que podia, era o namorado perfeito. Tenho vinte e um anos e ainda acredito no Papai Noel, isso porque já tive a oportunidade de vê-lo quando ainda era criança. Todas as pessoas que me conhecem zombam de mim por acreditar no velhinho, todos menos Neji. Ele respeitava essa minha crença.

- Não, obrigada! – respondi. – Já terminei! Agora é só deixar assando e logo logo estarão prontos para o Papai Noel comer!

- Tudo bem. – ele disse – Vou ir deitar tudo bem meu amor?

- Tudo! Assim que os cookies assarem, irei dormir!

- Certo. – ele respondeu e assim foi ao quarto, aparentava estar cansado.

Alguns minutos depois, os biscoitos já estavam assados. Tirei-os do forno e coloquei-os cuidadosamente num prato. Faltavam quinze minutos para que completasse meia-noite. Esquentei um copo de leite no micro-ondas e o levei junto com o prato de cookies à mesa ao lado da árvore de Natal. Sorri ao ver o resultado. Os doces desse ano ficaram realmente engraçados e, em minha opinião, bonitos. Fiquei admirando-os por mais alguns segundos e logo fui dormir junto de Neji.

- Boa noite meu anjo. – falei.

- Boa noite minha princesa... – pude ouvi-lo sussurrar, então fechei os olhos e comecei a pegar no sono.

Pouco depois, acordei, pois lembrei que tinha esquecido de deixar um cartão de "Merry Christmas" ao Noel. Levantei, notei que Neji não estava na cama, estranhei um pouco, mas logo pensei que ele devia ter ido ao banheiro ou beber água; peguei uma folha do bloco de notas e escrevi tal mensagem com uma caligrafia bem bonita.

- Perfeito! – disse a mim mesma.

Fui levar o cartão até a sala, onde a árvore estava, mas parei no corredor ao ouvir alguns barulhos vindos de lá. De imediato, fiquei com medo, tive pensamentos ruins, como se fosse algum ladrão, entretanto lembrei que Papai Noel iria vir nos visitar e deixar presentes, então decidi olhar o que era de verdade... E me magoei...

- Neji... – falei.

- T-Tenten...

- Por que... Por que está comendo os cookies que fiz com tanto carinho ao Papai Noel?

- T-Tenten-chan... – ele gaguejou. – Sinto informar… Mas o Papai Noel não existe...

- C-Como assim? Você sempre disse que ele existia... – eu ia chorar.

- Eu gosto de ver o seu sorriso quando abria os presentes e imaginava que um doce velhinho vinha aqui todos os anos... Então, desde que estamos juntos, passei a vir aqui, comer os cookies, tomar o leite e deixar o presente, como se eu fosse o Papai Noel... Pois não queria ver você triste...

- Mas agora eu estou triste...

- Venha cá minha flor... – ele me puxou para um abraço aconchegante. – Eu fiz isso porque, além de gostar do seu sorriso da manhã de ver os presentes, adoro os cookies que você faz... – ele sussurrou.

- V-Você gosta...?

- Amo.

- Neji... Se sabia a verdade desde sempre... Por que mentiu para mim...?

- Para ver o seu sorriso e comer os seus cookies... – ele fez bico. – Me perdoa?

- Tudo bem. Mas prometa que nunca mais esconderá essas coisas de mim?

- Prometo. – ele sorriu.

- E promete que em todos os anos você continuará comendo meus cookies?

- Com certeza. – riu. – A propósito... Adorei dois cookies em especial esse ano.

- Quais?

- Eu e você.

- Ah. – corei. – Eu queria me fazer em formato de biscoito... E coloquei a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo como biscoito também...

- Você é uma fofa. – ele depositou um selinho em meus lábios. – Já que está acordada, porque não abre o seu presente?

- Tudo bem...

- Com ele, certamente você descobriria que era eu o seu Papai Noel...

- Por quê? – indaguei.

- Abra.

Peguei aquela caixa de tamanho médio e a abri com todo cuidado. Dentro havia um envelope e uma caixa menor. Peguei a caixa menor e a abri. "Casa comigo?" estava escrito num pequeno papel preso a uma aliança, que tinha gravado em seu interior as letras N e T. Meus olhos brilharam. Peguei o envelope e li a pequena mensagem que tinha dentro. "Querida Tenten, talvez eu não seja o Papai Noel que você sempre sonhou. Peço desculpas por esconder a verdade de ti por tanto tempo... Fiz isso por puro egoísmo meu, de gostar de ver os seus sorrisos em todas as manhãs de Natal. Hoje esse segredo foi revelado... Eu te amo, minha princesa! E espero que sua resposta seja positiva. De seu querido Papai Noel, Hyuuga Neji.". Sorri e o beijei, talvez ele soubesse a resposta depois da minha reação. Dormimos e na manhã seguinte, comemos os cookies Neji e Tenten.


End file.
